


So Easy

by Demerite



Series: Scum and Villainy [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, Jango thinks too much, Kissing, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be so easy. All Jango has to do is reach out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I was fascinated with the idea of the physical space between the two of them from the last drabble I wrote. This is the result. 
> 
> For Coralsnake (again) because her art continues to inspire me.

It would be so easy. 

Jango stares across the empty space in the middle of the bed, watching the slender Duros sprawled half under the tumbled sheets, long limbs splayed out in every direction, but none of them making contact with Jango himself. They’re mere centimetres away from one another, but that fragile distance might as well be the entire span of the galaxy for all that Jango can summon the nerve to reach across it. 

This is ridiculous. He’s Jango Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the _entire galaxy_ and he doesn’t have the guts to reach out and touch the being he’s been in love with for some years now. Pathetic.

Jango huffs in quiet frustration and rolls onto his back, glaring at the crack in the ceiling. He and Bane have had this _thing_ going on between the two of them for years now. When it boils down to it; it’s really not that complicated. They work a job together, they get paid, they drink, they fuck, and they go their separate ways. Except somewhere along the line Jango had managed to actually develop romantic feelings, damnit. 

Which brought him to his current problem. He had no real way of telling if Bane returned his feelings, or saw him simply as someone to work with and, occasionally, sleep with. He might have been working with the guy on and off for years now, but Bane wasn’t the easiest being to read under the best of circumstances, even if you were as adept at reading people as Jango himself was. 

On the other side of the bed, Bane moves, the shift of weight on the mattress enough to draw Jango’s attention before the Duros says, without even opening his eyes, 

“What’re you lookin’ at?” in a sleep-roughened grumble. 

Jango half-smiles, “Well, not your ugly mug.” He shoots back. Insults, however mild, have always come easier to him around Bane. It’s a familiar holding pattern the two of them fall into, and it feels safer than anything else. 

Bane makes a noise that is probably a dismissive snort, and Jango turns over to face him properly. Almost instantly, he realises his mistake. Like this, facing each other, they’re even closer than before. Jango can feel it each time Bane exhales, the air moving across his cheek, and so he feels Bane’s sharp intake of breath when he wets his lips, the action nervous and reflexive, can see the way his eyes widen slightly, then narrow, watching him intently. 

Experimentally, body thrumming with nerves, he does it again. 

Bane lets out a sound that Jango can only interpret as a growl, low and dangerous, but doesn’t otherwise react. His gaze is still fixed on Jango. The moment stretches between them; Jango is sure that at any second something is going to happen to shatter it, but the longer it goes on, the longer neither of them seem capable of action. 

Though he is outwardly frozen still, Jango’s mind is racing. He knows what he wants to do, and how desperately he wants to do it, but he’s still paralysed with fear. But when is he going to get another chance like this? 

It’s that thought that spurs him into action, the knowledge that he might not get another opportunity to do this that pushes him to surge forward, closing the meagre distance between them and kiss Bane. 

It's little clumsy; Bane lurches back slightly and just as Jango is resigning himself to the fact that he’s made a terrible decision and that he should just back off and possibly all-out leave, Bane wraps a hand around the back of his neck and draws him back in, kissing him hard. 

They part for a moment, drawing back slightly from one another. Jango is out of breath, and he doesn’t know if he’s grinning like an idiot or not, but he certainly feels like he should be. Bane smirks at him, showing his sharp teeth. 

“Wondered when you’d do that.” He says, sounding every bit as smug his expression indicates. 

Jango moves back a little, spluttering indignantly. “You _knew?!_ ” He asks, staring at Bane incredulously. 

Bane makes a humming noise of assent. 

“How long?’ Jango asks, voice tightly controlled. He’s not angry, but he is a little surprised. He hadn’t thought his feelings were that obvious. 

“Long enough.” Is the reply. 

Jango sits up, running a hand through his short hair with a sigh “And you never said anything...why not?” He gives Bane a piercing look. 

He gets a shrug in return. “Didn’t wanna risk a good thing.” 

“So, all this time…” Jango begins, “We could have been…”

“Yeah."

Jango flops down onto his back, staring first and the ceiling and then at Bane, “We’re idiots.” He states flatly. 

Bane makes an indignant noise at this, “Who’re you callin’ an idiot?’ He asks, “You’re the one who made the damn fool first move there. I could’a blasted you right outta this bed!”

It’s Jango’s turn to smirk at this, “But you didn’t.” He replies. 

Bane huffs a frustrated sigh, and pulls him back in for another kiss, and Jango decides that he can leave the gloating for another time.


End file.
